Tinder
by Jauney boy
Summary: A heart freshly broken receives consolation from a heart long broken. Two adults familiar with the sour taste of defeat find a new love to heal one another, LoveDaddy finally meets IBurn.


**I feel like making this ship fic was bound to happen, I was just working on my other fics. I doubt I'd ever have a true schedule, but that matters not.**

 **I personally don't ship this as hard as any other pairings I enjoy, but I just really loved the skit in RWBY chibi. How the writers decided to touch on crack ships, it was pretty cool. Obviously it was a joke and I doubt there's anybody that really loves this ship, but I just wanted to make a serious story out of it. I also feel like I relate to Taiyang more than I realized, we're broken guys forced to pretend they're okay after having our hearts torn to shreds.**

 **And for once, this won't be smut. I've been writing a lot of smut for my Roman harem story and my Ilia x Adam one-shot. So I'm kind of burnt out at the moment, but if I get the request and a lot of positive feedback, I guess I can add some sexy stuff.**

* * *

Taiyang was the perfect definition of a broken man, he had gone through so much more loss than anybody he knew. Every day felt like torture, and it was only worse that he still had responsibilities and children that couldn't see him when he was down.

There were only a few moments in his life where he had openly cried in front of others, where his emotions were too overwhelming and he had to release them. He cried in front of his teammates when he found out Raven was pregnant, realizing that he was about to embrace fatherhood was a big step in his life. He cried when Raven abandoned him, leaving one day without a word and only for him to take of their child by himself. The stress was only treated slightly when Summer offered to help him, leading to him finding much truer love than he ever did with Raven, though he still had to be consoled at night by his second love from his loss. Raven was apart of their team, his loss of Raven was Summer's as well. He cried in front of his last team member Qrow, when Summer disappeared. It wasn't even too long after he had his second daughter, Ruby. She went off on duty, a mission typical for huntresses and huntsmen alike. But when hours turned to days, days turned to months, and then years. Gone without a trace, leaving him even more stressed that he had to care for two children on his own.

But nowadays, he was alone. Making it much easier to cry by himself. None of his kids were around to see him, Qrow was busy with teaching, leaving Taiyang with a corgi to sit by and watch the grown man succumb to tears on a nearly daily basis. He would wake up from nightmares about Summer and cry in his bed first thing in the morning. He would walk Zwei outside and see black birds flying around, making him lean against a tree and weep.

This was his life now, a broken soul and heart from those he truly loved. He only ever had the intent to make these women happy, live a secluded and quiet life of love. But life just had to be cruel and full of punishment, for no good reason. It only felt worse for him as he also no longer had his kids around as they went off to school, learning to become heros and defend the world. He was proud of his girls, but also anxious that history would repeat itself. But they were gone now, and he would only have to take their word and trust them.

However, as he realized this, it brought him to another way of thinking. It wasn't too difficult for him to let go of his girls. At first he dismissed their departure as a way of growing up, but now he figured it was because he was smarter now. No longer ignorant to potential danger and whether or not some ideas were dumb. He had learned from his mistakes, recovered from humility, and raised two amazing daughters into teenagers without help. And now, it was time for him to make a change.

Taiyang wasn't getting any younger, and he didn't want to die alone. Sure, his kids were his pride and joy. His little bundles of light in his dark life, but he needed a sun to keep him warm. Someone to bathe him in the light of affection and care. Resulting him to take a very unorthodox method of finding love…

"No messages, damn..." Taiyang muttered to himself, before closing the app and shutting off his scroll. Before Yang left not too long after Ruby did, they had a serious discussion one night.

 _She had caught him crying in his lonesome one night, he assumed she was asleep but Yang had her own demons that prevented her slumber. Flashbacks to Adam haunted her, making her wander the old house she grew up in. But as she did, she heard whimpers and sniffles from her father's room. She peeked through the crack in the doorway, and sure enough, she caught her dad crying for the first time in a long time. She went in to console him, hugging him tightly without a word, he accepted it and embraced her until he was able to regain his bearings._

 _He told her everything, about how lonely and hurt he was. But Yang seemed to be one step ahead of him, as soon as he finished his confession, she just took out her scroll and showed him an app she had. It was an example of how they were truly living the age of technology, for it was a dating app. She used it whenever she wanted to have a quick moment with any cute guy, of course she didn't mention that part though. She explained how to use it and that he was able to find a woman a lot easier now._

He considered it, and ended up downloading it on his scroll. So far, he had already caught the attention of another single woman. She was a bit younger than him, but an adult nonetheless. IBurn was her account name, but after a moment of getting to know each other through personal messages, Taiyang learned her true name was actually Cinder Fall. She was a very beautiful woman, enough to rival the looks of his formal loves.

After a while of idle chatter and small talk, they had gotten to know each other on a much more personal level. Telling each other their interests, sending pictures of each other, and flirting. A lot more of the latter coming from her end, she was a very alluring woman, her words and one-liners were structured so correctly that it excited him. He felt giddy and eager, like he was a young schoolboy having his first crush all over again. He was getting close to taking things to the next step, and wanted to exchange numbers so they could finally talk to one another with their voices. He hoped she sounded as beautiful as she looked.

But as fate would have at him once more, she suddenly became unresponsive one day. He didn't quite understand technology that much, but he was able to tell that she had been offline for almost two weeks now. It was starting to claw at him, the voice in his mind that kept reminding him of his poor experiences with women. That told him that he was just a natural repelling human being that drove them away from just being himself. He tried messaging her a couple more times but nothing happened. He wasn't even left on read.

And now, he was starting to lose hope. The preparation for what could be another loss wasn't really needed, it wasn't like they had a kid and got married like before. They never even met, so he wouldn't really be able to say that he would miss her embrace and kisses. Still though, the potential defeat was still there. Making him think this was all pointless.

*Knock knock*

Taiyang was a bit startled, visitors weren't all that common for him. Considering he lived in a lonely home on a small island. He was never offered a magazine subscription or door to door scouts selling popcorn. He wasn't sure how to feel if it was his girls, relieved to see that they don't want to be in so much danger, or disppointment that they had given up so quickly.

He made his way to the door, hoping it wouldn't be Qrow. He hasn't been on good terms with Qrow for a while. He knows Qrow is still in contact with Raven, yet he acts like he still doesn't know where she is. However, none of the people he could've expected were at the door. Instead, stood a woman he's never met before. She was wearing a red dress with long sleeves, her hair short but enough to cover the left side of her face. She looked very tired, her face was disgruntled, and her hair was unkempt.

Before Taiyang could say a word, the woman's eyes closed as she passed out, falling over and into his arms. He was fast enough to catch her and make sure she didn't crash onto the floor, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. Taiyang laid her down gently, trying to shake her awake proved pointless as she was out cold and didn't respond. He decided to help out the best he could, he checked for any fever, but she was just tired, not sick. He also couldn't help but notice that her clothes were torn in some areas, and looking closely, he noticed there was some blood blending in with the red cloth.

The only assumption he could muster was that she was chased by some Grimm, not too many around this area, but she did seem very exhausted. She was perhaps running for hours. Taiyang just pinned her as a fellow hunter that lost her weapon, got chased by Grimm, and needed aid. Which he he was more than happy to provide, hopefully he would have some company in his quiet home.

When he brought his hands together, he noticed they were wet for some reason. Curious, he brought one of them to feel more of her dress, as he did, it felt like he was feeling a soaked cloth. He didn't notice it at first, but her entire dress was wet, like she was fresh out of a storm or just thawed out from being frozen. There wasn't any poor weather recently, just a bit chilly as of late. But if she was soaked and walking out in the cold, she must've been in the first stage of hyperthermia.

As Taiyang realized this, it brought back flashbacks to when he was still raising his girls. When they were young, they loved the snow. He wasn't much of a fan, but Summer was. She would watch over them whenever they played, but there was one snow day that he would never forget. She had been outside longer than she should've, not wearing too many layers lead to her almost getting hypothermic. Luckily, she knew exactly what kind of medical attention that was necessary. He remembered that they had to lay in bed together, for the sake of sharing warmth they also had to be naked...

Gulping, Taiyang realized what he had to do. But it was too sudden, this woman was in great need. Would it really be okay for her to wake up and find herself naked in bed with a man she never met? But this was also a possible life or death situation. Surely she would understand that he only had good intentions, right?

Not wanting to take any big chances, Taiyang compromised on just removing her wet clothing but not her underwear. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it to feel any warmth. When he didn't feel any, he moved it to her other cheek. But as he did, he noticed there was something hard on her face. Moving her hair out of the way, he saw that she was wearing some kind of half mask that covered her eye. He figured she must've lost it a while ago, poor girl.

He leaned in to hold her in his arms once more, grabbing her softly as he carried her to his room. Taking slow steps up the stairs, making sure not to hurt anymore than she already was. While Zwei followed close by, looking up at the limp woman in curiosity. But before the dog could get too close, Taiyang closed the door with his foot, giving the two adults some privacy. Taiyang placed her down on his bed, watching her wince a bit as her brows furrowed. It made him cringe a bit in shame, hoping that he wasn't the cause of her pain.

He had to hurry, she wasn't going to get any better by just having a soft bed. He decided to take care of her clothes first, raising her arms delicately as he undid her dress before trying his best to remove it. As he did, he noticed more dried blood and bruises upon her body. It saddened him, but at least he was able to help. Though he blushed when he saw her black lingerie, it was a bit suggestive like she was going out with someone. He tried his best not to stare at her thong, as enticing as it might be.

As he started to strip himself down to his boxers, he noticed that she began to shiver and whimper a bit in her sleep. She was only colder now, making him speed up the process as he kicked off his pants. Hopefully there would be enough skin to skin contact as he joined her in the bed, pulling up the covers as he held her in his arms tightly.

Her shivering and whimpers of displeasure ceased, as she accepted his embrace. His hand slowly rubbed her back to calm her down, as he rested her head on his chest. And if Taiyang didn't know any better, he could've sworn he felt her unconsciously wrap her arms around his body as well. After a few minutes of solemn silence, he checked her face with his hand again. Sure enough, she was starting to warm up. It relieved him, making him sigh in happiness that he was able to save her.

As he was left in his thoughts, Taiyang realized just how great it felt to snuggle in bed with another woman again. It had been so long since he had shared his bed, and he loved having her in his arms. Even if she was a complete stranger. The sensation of it all was so relaxing, Taiyang didn't realize that he was starting to doze off. His eyes shutting and mind drifting, before he passed out, he felt the feeling of her lips curl on his chest.

* * *

Cinder had lost. She was a loser in many more ways than one. Her plan was foiled once more, and by the same damn Beacon kids again. Just when she thought she could obtain the power of two maidens, everything came crashing down and she was defeated.

Her battle with Raven left her realizing that once she was separated from Salem's faction, she would most likely be assumed dead. No reply or a sign of life was enough for her to be dismissed without a second mention, much like Roman, she was forgotten forever.

During her time at Beacon, her role of a student obtaining student information was quite boring compared to being out on the field. And having to pose as a much younger person was a tad difficult, her body was already matured and grown. But her beauty was enough to distract any men in power from questioning her.

Whenever she was alone in their dorm, usually making her team do the actual assignments, she would just be on her scroll all day long. She once overheard a group of girls discussing an app that was popular among the campus, describing it as an easy way to hook up with anybody for a quick romp. It interested her, not the actual sex appeal to it though, she wasn't that easy. But being able to find somebody quickly through an app sounded fun, and a time killer. She also hasn't had a man's company in a while, so hopefully she could cure her loneliness.

At first, she could find any suitable men at all. Most were just horny boys that just had to show off their bodies in every picture, but the insane amount illiteracy and eagerness made her mad. There weren't any decent people, until she finally filtered the searches to her age group. And luckily enough, she found an adequate man.

LoveDaddy was his name.

It made her chuckle, reminding her of her of Roman and his incesterious relationship with Neo. She decided to check out his profile and see what he was about, and as luck would have it, he actually wasn't too bad of a person. A little older than she expected, but not really a geezer. He was a single father, but his kids weren't really kids anymore, and didn't even live with him. It was like hitting a jackpot, she messaged him and the rest was history.

He was actually nice to talk to, a gentleman but not a wussy either. Things got steady for them, they eventually got close and even exchanged pictures. It warmed her heart to talk to a man that enjoyed her personality, she was considering meeting him for once. But her heart almost sank when she found out that he didn't even live in Vale, some small island that was pretty far for someone in her place to travel to.

Just when they were at a good point of being close, it was also time to bring down Beacon. She was actually chatting with him before she used her scroll after Penny died. But after being crippled by that damn red hooded girl, she hadn't been on her scroll for too long.

And now, she was more lost than she could ever be. Her two trainees were gone. Salem was gone. The Relic gone. Her current powers were useless for someone that wasn't working for an evil witch like Salem. Her only possible chance at finding another comrade was her online friend and hopefully more, LoveDaddy. She managed to get herself out of the kingdom, making a beeline straight to Patch.

The trail was long and treacherous, full of hazzards from humans and Grimm alike. She was also broke, and couldn't use her looks to tease a man into giving her what she wanted ever since she was scarred. It filled her with dread, making her wonder if LoveDaddy would even find her beautiful like she used to be in the pictures she sent him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she was finally able to find his home. Albeit she had to go through Hell just to find it. Her body ached, she was so numb from coldness and lack of foods or fluids, and her feet felt like they were weighted. But he was worth it all. Cinder was just able to knock on his door, using her arm that used to be a Grimm replacement just like her hand used to be when she wore her glove. It hurt her knuckles, but she was glad to see his face right before she collapsed.

* * *

A long inhale. A deep exhale. A return back to normal breathing. The first sounds that Cinder could hear as she felt the world around her come back, as reality returned to her mind. She slowly opened her eye, finding it hard to look around considering there was no sunlight. And her body ached so badly she could barely move her head. Speaking of, she found that her skull was throbbing. Making it hard to look around. Finding whatever feeling that she could in her arm, she noticed that it was moving, but not on her own volition.

It would rise, then lower. All at the same pace. It was strange, she could barely sense the nerves but her arm was somehow moving. As she moved her fingers a bit, she noticed that she was touching something soft and warm. Like skin.

At that moment, everything clicked in her pained head. She had found her LoveDaddy. She found Taiyang. The most recent images in her mind were that of walking to a large cabin, and then knocking the front door. Was this really him? Mustering up as much strength as she could, Cinder tried to roll from whatever it was she was lying on. But even with all her power, she noticed that she was trapped. Turning her head the best she could, she saw there was an arm wrapped around her back.

Following the arm back to the shoulder and then the face, Cinder gasped. It was his face, It was Taiyang Xiao-Long. The last person she had in this world. Though she hadn't realized how audible her gasp was in the quiet room, for when she did, she could see his eyes slowly open.

She wanted to pretend she was still asleep, wanting to see what he'd do and not face confrontation. But at the same time, she couldn't. She spent so much time and energy just trying to find him, she needed to talk with him now. Leaving her only a bundle of nervousness.

Taiyang slowly stirred a bit, stretching his arms before finally opening his eyes fully. As he did, he saw Cinder's looking right into his. Both were surprised and silent, just observing each other's features for the moment. The moment ended once Taiyang smiled, as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Making her blush.

"Glad you're awake." He whispered, before using both his arms to hold her tightly. Cinder was still a bit shocked to find herself waking up in bed with him, especially when he was only in his boxers. Come to think of it, Cinder could feel that she was only in her underwear as well. Her blush intensified, something that Taiyang noticed.

"What is it...? " He asked, concern evident in his tone as he looked at her.

"I'm n-naked..." She answered, hearing that her voice was really husky from how dry her throat was.

"Oh... Sorry. It's just that you could've been hypothermic, and I wanted to make sure you stayed warm." He said sheepishly, hoping that she would understand. Cinder took his words into thought, realizing that her fears of being violated weren't true. He was honestly helping her out, and not pulling anything.

"I see..." She whispered again, coughing a bit as her throat still ached.

"You sound kinda hoarse, would you like some water?" Taiyang asked as he moved to get up, but as he did, Cinder immediately pulled him back down. Not even she knew why, but just the mere thought of having him leave made her panic. She didn't want him to be anywhere else except in bed, snuggling her and making her feel safe.

"D-don't go anywhere... Let me just..." She trailed off without finishing, reaching her hand forward to caress his face. Just to feel that this was all really happening.

Getting the message, Taiyang was more than happy to hold her against his body. Her milky white skin contrasted amazingly with her black lingerie, her only eye staring into his for confirmation. All he had to do was smile and nod, and she shed a tear of happiness. Which was wiped away from his thumb.

As his hand was already on her face, he mirrored her actions. Caressing her cheek gently and rubbing her back with his other arm. As she began to rub his chest with her other hand. There was no lust in their movements, only a newfound spark of passion and understanding that they both haven't felt in the longest time.

When Cinder felt her pain start to go away, she was able to move her body on top of his completely. Her legs were on either side of his body, as she held herself up with her hands on his chest, and she couldn't deny that it was pretty broad for a man his age. He was a bit startled from the change in position, but happy to accept it.

Taiyang's hands then began to travel up the sides of her body, savoring the sensation of her smooth skin. While staying clear of any private parts, not wanting to rush anything on their first meeting. But that worry didn't matter anymore as he felt Cinder close their distance when she planted her lips on his own, a surprise to the both of them.

Not to say that neither of them wanted it, but here they were, meeting for the first time and already kissing in bed in their underwear. Despite the obvious arousal between the two, they didn't pay any attention to their urges. This was a simple moment of passion, a shared kiss of healing for two individuals that were very hurt. Old or new, scars were scars.

Pulling away, Cinder slowly nuzzled herself into his neck. She was already warm. In fact, she was feeling as hot as she did whenever she used her flames. But she still didn't want ever be separated from this man, being held in his arms was something she wanted more than being feared, more than being powerful, and more than having followers. Being embraced like this was something she realized she needed more than anything else until now.

Taiyang smiled as he felt her nuzzle into his neck, being tickled a bit when she felt her hair on his skin. It was something he hadn't felt in the longest time, it warmed his heart. But he only felt greater happiness as he realized, this was just the first night. And there were going to be many more like this, finally able to share his bed with a beautiful woman on both the inside and out. As their legs intertwined and their bodies huddled closer, Taiyang just had to ask her.

"Cinder?"

"Tai."

"Could you promise me one thing...?" He asked with hesitance, hoping he wouldn't scare her off. As he asked, Cinder pulled her head away to look back at his face.

"What would that be?"

Taking a deep sigh, he asked the million lien question.

"That you'll never go." He asked, closing his eyes and waiting for the ax to fall. But when no words were said, he felt her lips on his again. He pulled her face closer into another lip-lock. A lot deeper than their last one, for it was a kiss of romance and tender loving. If they were any younger and hormonal, things would've gotten heated fast. Not that they would've minded.

She pulled away, a genuine and satisfied smile on her face.

"Taiyang Xiao-Long, there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than here, in this moment." As she said this, it relieved him. Making him return her smile.

"Why the last name?" He teasingly asked. She just shrugged.

"I like it." She just activated his segway.

"If you like it so much, you can have it~" He teased, making them both chuckle.

"At least take me out first~" She replied, nuzzling back into his chest.

"Sure, first thing in the morning." He said before they both nodded off. Having that morning date was only the first of much more to come in their future.


End file.
